


Dear Friend

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: "She Loves Me", Christmas, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Danny's and Steve's friendship falls apart, Danny becomes pen-pals with a mysterious stranger. Can he be in love with a man he's never met?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Friend

Inspired by the musical play, “She Loves Me”. If you’ve seen “The Shop Around the Corner”, “In the Good Old Summertime” or, most recently, “You’ve Got Mail”, they’re all variations on the same theme. For my money, “She Loves Me” is the most delightful and charming of the lot. Song lyrics shamelessly stolen from Mssrs. Bock and Harnick, except for the parts I wrote myself.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

It was all Kono’s fault. They were all standing around the computer table, shooting the breeze. No one knew how they got on the subject, but Kono was deriding the idea of lonely hearts clubs, pen-pals who corresponded by letter and deliberately didn’t meet, sometimes for months.

 

“It’s ridiculous,” she said. “I mean, I can see going on the Internet matching up characteristics—religion, likes dogs, whatever—but then you want to meet as soon as possible.”

 

Surprisingly to Steve, Danny asked, “Why?”

 

“Because … because you want to get to know each other. See if you’re physically compatible.”

 

“You mean sex.” Danny grinned. “Of course it’s important. But if you want a long-term relationship, and you’re not just looking to get laid, there are other things you have to establish first. Do you have the same values, motivations, dreams? Can you be friends?”

 

“Well, why can’t you just meet and _talk_ to each other?”

 

The men all winced. Danny sighed. “Kono, you’re very upfront. What you see is what you get, with you. But there are people—and by ‘people’ I mean all men and possibly a few women—who find it difficult to talk about feelings, who feel that they never manage to express themselves the way they want to. Letter writing—or nowadays, e-mail—lets you craft your words, to make sure you say what you really mean.  Also, it lets you build a relationship without sexual anxiety. My grandparents, Georg and Amalia, met through a correspondence club. They got to know each other through their letters, even though they never saw a picture of each other or knew each other’s names. When they did meet, it was as friends.”

 

Kono shook her head. “Weird.”

 

“And you know,” Danny continued, “with jobs like we have, it’s tough to have the time to maintain a relationship. Sometimes a few minutes at the end of the day are all the spare time you have. And the recipient can read the letter whenever he has the time.”

 

“Amen to that, brother,” Chin chimed in. “Between Malia’s and my schedules, sometimes we don’t see each other for days! But I try to call or text her at least once a day. You have to keep the lines of communication open.”

 

Danny was thoughtful. He’d never considered this for himself before, but maybe this was the way to go. Between the time he spent with his team and his time with Grace, who would want to adapt to his crazy schedule? And Danny didn’t do casual, never had. He wanted a real relationship, and that took time. Maybe he should write some letters.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Several weeks later, Danny drove Steve home in silent rage. Steve complained that he talked too much? Fine! Let’s see how he liked the silent treatment!  Steve had been totally unreasonable for the last few weeks, refusing to listen to anything Danny said to him. Even the ones with easy-to-understand one-syllable words. (Generally in sentences beginning, “Steve, do not—”.) Their easy banter had dried up, mock insults turned real. Steve partnered with Chin now, and Danny with Kono. And the only reason Danny was now driving— _his own car_ , mind you!—was because he’d swiped the keys and coldly said, “It’s my vehicle, McGarrett. You want to drive, drive your own.” Danny was sure the only reason Steve had let Danny drive him home was because Chin and Kono had already left for the day. Although he looked like for two cents he’d rather walk.

 

Danny swerved into Steve’s driveway and waited, engine running. There was a time when he’d get out and they’d have beers on Steve’s lana’i. Not that he expected that tonight. Not that he would accept if Steve did offer. So he kept the engine running.

 

Steve grunted, got out and said, “I’ll drive myself tomorrow.” He strode off without looking back.

 

Fine! Danny wasn’t going to waste time on ingrates. He had something far more important waiting at his apartment.

 

As soon as he got home, he grabbed his computer, logged onto his anonymous mailbox—and thank Christ, there was an e-mail. He really needed one tonight.

 

_Dear Friend,_

_When the day brings petty aggravations and my poor frayed nerves are all askew, I forget these unimportant matters pouring out my hopes and dreams to you. As I sit here looking out my window, I feel cold though the sky is bright and clear. Oh, Dear Friend, all at once, Autumn’s here._

 

Danny smiled. He knew _exactly_ how Dear Friend felt! He quickly wrote back,

 

_Dear Friend,_

_With November just around the corner, I’ve a feeling you may also share. Do you feel an undertone of discord, and a sense of tension in the air? If it weren’t for your endearing letters, I’d lose my sanity—but they’re terrific! By the way, have you read “South Pacific”?_

 

He grinned. Over the past few weeks he had come to depend on his anonymous new friend’s letters. In return, he poured out confidences he had never told anyone but Rachel, and a few even she didn’t know. He wondered what Dear Friend looked like. Not that looks mattered. Steve was gorgeous and he was an ass. If only he could meet someone with McGarrett’s looks and Dear Friend’s personality…. Oh, well! The person was more important than the package.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Finally, in early December, Danny got the e-mail he’d been waiting for.

 

_Dear Friend,_

_Have you set your calendar for Tuesday, when we close this chapter of our lives? When I see my Dear Friend of the letters, and our time to meet finally arrives?  In the hustle and bustle of December, I’ll be lonely waiting for our date. Until then, count the hours—_

 

Danny’s eyes automatically flicked to the computer clock, and he swore. “Shit, I’m late! I’m late for work! Steve’s gonna kill me!”

 

The day was a nightmare. Danny _was_ late for work, which Steve “I-swim-three-miles-before-breakfast-and-still-get-here-on-time” McGarrett did not take well.  Then they plunged into a gruesome case, involving finding parts of people in various locations. By the time they finally handed the last perp over to HPD, it was 7:00, and Danny still had to go home and change.

 

He said to Steve, “Look, I have an appointment tonight; it’s really important. I’ll come in early tomorrow and do the paperwork, okay?” Steve gave him an odd look, but said, “Everybody take off. This can all wait until tomorrow. I have something to do myself.”

 

Danny gratefully bolted. His reservation at the charming old café where he and Dear Friend were going to meet was for 8:00, and he wanted to look his best. Shower, lose the tie (going for casual-dressy), and lots of hair product!

 

Danny arrived at the restaurant with five minutes to spare, then had to wait to be seated. (Having insisted to the Maitre d’ that no, he did _not_ want to wait for the rest of his party to arrive!) Once he was seated, he defiantly plunked his copy of James Michener’s “Hawaii” on the table, and put the yellow ilima, O’ahu’s flower, on top.  Dear Friend was supposed wear a yellow ilima as a buttonhole. That was how they would know each other. They still hadn’t exchanged names or pictures.

 

Danny may have fidgeted just the tiniest amount. Okay, a lot. He was nervous. He scratched his neck, swung his leg and drummed his fingers on the tabletop. He gratefully seized upon the waiter’s suggestion of a drink. Just one beer while he was waiting. On one hand, he was eager to finally meet Dear Friend. He’d waited so long! On the other hand, he was anxious. This was a terrible idea. Dear Friend would walk in, take one look at Danny and spin on his heel. Or maybe he would wait until Danny opened his mouth, babbling all kinds of nonsense and waving his hands about, and _then_ he would walk out. Either way, it was doomed before it started. He should just leave now and avoid the embarrassment. But … he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He firmly reminded himself that Williamses weren’t cowards. And Dear Friend knew his inner self. Surely he wouldn’t let Danny’s bluster and braggadocio put him off completely, when he already knew the man inside so well.  Danny gulped down his beer and ordered another.

 

He waited. He drank some beer. He looked out the window. He waited some more. He was distracted with his thoughts, and startled when he heard an exuberant, “Danny! What are you doing here?!”

 

His head whipped around. Of all the people he did _not_ want to see! “Steve!”

 

Steve pulled a chair around and lazily sat down. “Eating alone? That’s not good for the digestion, you know.”

 

“No, I am not eating alone! I’m waiting for someone. As a matter of fact, I have a date.”

 

Steve said sympathetically, “And she stood you up. That’s too bad.”

 

Danny was bristling. “No, h—my date did not stand me up. Just a little late, that’s all. Will you please go away. I’m sure my date will be here any minute.”

 

But Steve just grinned. “Danny, don’t you want me to meet your date? Tell you what, I’ll just stay and have one drink, okay?” He signaled to the waiter, who promptly brought another beer.

 

“NO, that is _not_ okay! Go and drink somewhere else—anywhere on O’ahu. Not here!” Why tonight, of all nights, was Steve determined to be a perfect ass?

 

But Steve wasn’t done yet, not by a long shot. “Really, Danny, you brought a book on your date? So in case you’re bored, you’ll have something to read? That’s kind of cold! The flower is nice, though—I assume that’s for her. So tell me about her. Who is she? What does she look like?”

 

Danny squirmed. No way was he admitting to Steve that he hadn’t a clue. The other man would just laugh at him. His friendship with Dear Friend was important to him, and he didn’t want Steve making light of it.

 

He dropped his voice. “Well, to tell you the truth…” Steve eagerly leaned closer. Danny raised his voice in Steve’s ear. “…it’s none of your business!”

 

Steve pouted, which was _not_ adorable. “Aw, Danny, you’re no fun! You bring a book—about Hawai’i, yet!—and an ilima and you won’t tell me about your date….” His voice trailed off, a concentrated look on his face. Danny could just smell the wood burning.

 

Sure enough, after a minute his countenance cleared, and an enormous smile split his face. “Danny! Is it possible you’ve never met this person? You’re on a blind date!”

 

“I am _not_ on a blind date!” Danny instantly responded. “I know everything about him!” _Oops_!

 

But Steve wasn’t fazed. “Him, huh? So tell me his name, at least.”

 

Danny was defensive. “I don’t know his name! I know everything _important_ about him!”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like, he’s intelligent and funny, he has a great sense of humor, and he’s shy and vulnerable, he’s sensitive and warm and compassionate and, and, in short, he’s _your_ exact opposite!”

 

Steve looked hurt, but he quickly shrugged it off. “So how do you know all that?”

 

“We correspond,” Danny replied.

 

“You … correspond?” Steve thought this one over, then snapped his fingers. “I know! You joined one of those lonely hearts clubs, like you said, who was it, your grandparents did.”

 

“Yes, and it works! I don’t need to see his profile. All I need to know is in each letter. I couldn’t know him better if I knew his name.”

 

Steve shrugged. “What’s in a name?”

 

“Now—if your curiosity has been satisfied—will you please go?”

 

“Just tell me, what time was he supposed to meet you?”

 

“Eight o’clock.”

 

“Well, it’s 8:35 now. It doesn’t look like he’s going to show.”

 

Danny bit his lip, He’d been stood up—wait a minute. “It’s all your fault! He saw you and thought I was with someone! He didn’t know it was just my boss harassing me! You sonuvabitch!”

 

Steve got a very strange look on his face. He wasn’t actually _sorry_ for his behavior, was he? He could kiss Danny’s ass!

 

“Wait, Danny, listen, um, uh, I saw him. Your date. Outside. Before I came in.”

 

“Bullshit. How did you know who he was?”

 

“Because, um, he pointed you out to me. He said, ‘Do you see that good-looking man there, with the book and the flower? He’s my date. But I’ve been called out of town on business, I’ll be gone for some time,  and I can’t get involved right now. I’ll write him when I get home, but I feel so horrible leaving him sitting there.’ So I told him I would tell you. I’ve been messing with your head, I’m sorry, forgive me.” Steve looked contrite.

 

“You met Dear Friend?! He was here? I could kill you, McGarrett, I swear!” Nevertheless, Danny was relieved. Dear Friend had been here after all. Steve had met him— “You saw him? What does he look like? How old is he?”

 

Steve prevaricated. “Well, um, he certainly looked well-off. Prosperous. As for age, it’s hard to say. Perhaps if he had some hair….”

 

Danny was stunned, but quickly rallied. Hey, looks weren’t everything. He had freely admitted to Dear Friend that he was ‘compact’. “Well, now I know what to look for when I do meet him,” he said calmly.

 

“Look, Danny, why don’t you just come back to my place? We’ll have something to eat, and I bet that by the time you get home, there’ll be an e-mail waiting for you.”

 

Danny hesitated. Steve was being suspiciously nice, after weeks of being just short of actively hostile. “Is this a pity dinner?”

 

“What do you want, a pity fuck? I’m not that kind of a boy. Come on, let’s blow this beer joint.” He gave Danny that little-boy smile.

 

Oh, well. Danny supposed he had nothing better to do. “Sure, why not?” Steve had just better behave himself!

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Danny had a surprisingly good time at Steve’s house, and was in no hurry to leave. In fact, it was the best time he and Steve had ever had together. Sure enough, by the time he got home, sometime after midnight, there was a short but heartfelt e-mail waiting for him. Dear Friend had to go to the mainland and didn’t know how long he’d be gone. In the meantime, could they still correspond?

 

 _Of course_! Danny immediately composed a reply.

 

_Dear Friend,_

_I am so sorry about last night, but together you and I will laugh at last night someday._

 

Last  night, for the first time, he and Steve were together without a spat. Danny hadn’t even known that Steve could cook, other than grilling. But he’d made a very good pasta with fresh vegetables, and for dessert, had brought out vanilla ice cream, Danny’s favorite! Oh, wait, where was he?

 

_Dear Friend,_

_I am so sorry about last night, but together you and I will laugh at last night someday. I sat there waiting in that café, and never guessing that you were ~~fat~~ near. You were outside looking ~~bald~~_

 

Last  night, he’d been so nasty to Steve. Well, he deserved it, but even so. Sure, Steve had teased him, but then he’d made dinner for him, and acted _nice_. This was a new Steve that he didn’t know. He’d been so friendly. It was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Time would tell which Steve showed up in the morning. Danny liked the new Steve. He hoped to see more of him.

 

He shut down his computer and went to bed. He’d write back in the morning, when his mind was clearer.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Over the next few weeks, Nice Steve appeared more and more often. He was polite, listened when Danny talked, occasionally did as Danny advised, asked him over for beers on the lana’i.  They laughed and joked together. Steve and Danny partnered again, and worked well together, meshing smoothly. Danny found himself thinking that, maybe, just maybe, they could be friends. And, of course, he had his letters to Dear Friend. Danny wondered whether Dear Friend and Steve would get along. He hoped they would. Now that he was spending more time with Steve, his letters were sometimes short and hurried. But that was all right. He would make it up to Dear Friend when he came back to Hawai’i.

 

Christmas was fast approaching. There was a rise in petty crime, shoplifting, purse-snatching and so on, but major crimes seemed to be taking a break for the holiday, a present for Five-0. Danny was going to pick up Grace on Christmas Day, but had nothing to do Christmas Eve. Rachel (and, presumably, Stan) had invited him to spend the evening with them, but well. Then he got an e-mail from Dear Friend. He was coming back to Hawai’i the morning of the 24th. Danny quickly wrote back, inviting him for Christmas Eve dinner. The invitation was accepted. Danny couldn’t wait! Finally!

 

On Christmas Eve the Five-0 squad had no active cases, so they did paperwork and filing in the morning. Steve called it at noon, telling everyone to go home and have a Merry Christmas. Kono and Chin peeled out. Danny gathered up his gifts (giving and received), and prepared to leave. Steve was standing by the computer table, looking lost. Danny impulsively decided to ask Steve to dinner.

 

“Steve? Listen, are you doing anything for dinner? “Cause I’d really like you to come.”

 

“Danny, I don’t think I—”

 

“And guess who’s coming? Dear Friend! I know you already met him, but I’d really like you both to be there, my two best friends.”

 

Steve looked crestfallen. “Danny, I’m sorry, I can’t. I made plans. You know, Christmas Eve.”

 

Danny tried not to feel disappointed. “Sure, I understand. Next time, okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“Okay, bye! Merry Christmas!” He waved his free hand, the other being loaded with gaily-wrapped presents. He reached for the doorknob.

 

Steve said, “Wait. Um.” Danny looked at him expectantly.

 

Steve took a deep breath and said, “ _I am so sorry about last night, but together you and I will laugh at last night someday_.”

 

Danny stood stock still. Slowly, carefully, he put his armload of presents down on the table. Then he breathed, ” _Dear Friend_. It’s really true then. It’s what I hoped for, that it was you.”

 

Steve gave a crooked little smile and replied, “ _Dear Friend_ , I had to tell you. I didn’t know until that night at the café. I couldn’t stand it until you knew. I couldn’t wait another day.”

 

Then they found themselves in each other’s arms, and their kiss was full of love and friendship and promise for the future. It was going to be a very good Christmas, and an even better new year.

 

END

 


End file.
